


I need you so much closer

by smaragdbird



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Uncle-Nephew Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 04:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "After the scene with the stone giants where Thorin yelled Kili's name Thorin still feels shaken so he and Kili take a few moments away from the others so that Kili can reassure Thorin that he's fine and that he still wouldn't want to be anywhere but right here at Thorin's side"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I need you so much closer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [the above ](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/1990.html?thread=1155782#t1155782) prompt on [](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/)**hobbit_kink**. It's spell-checked so I hope it won't be too bad.

  
“Bofur, you’ll take the first watch”, Thorin commanded. The other dwarves and even the Halfling were settling down quickly. The way up here through the rain had been exhausting and the terror of the stone giants had left more than one of them shaken.

Thorin could feel Kili’s eyes on him but he needed another moment to calm himself or he would do something foolish. From the corner of his eyes he could see Fili watching his brother.

He walked to the back of the cave and signalled Kili with a single look to follow him. The niche was barely big enough to fit both of them in. Thorin’s hands were still trembling when he buried them in Kili’s wet mane and kissed him with abandon. Kili kissed back just as passionately, pressing their bodies together as if he wanted to melt them into one being. Thorin would do it if he could. He’d let Kili crawl into his skin to keep him close and safe.

When they broke apart, Thorin leaned his forehead against Kili’s. “I thought I had lost you”, he whispered.

“You didn’t”, Kili reassured him, one hand wrapped around Thorin’s neck, caressing his face with the other. “You never will.”

“You don’t know that.”

“Yes, I do”, Kili pressed a kiss to his lips to silence any protest. “Where else would I be but at your side?”

“You could have died today. You could have died during the Orc ambush. You could die tomorrow”, he couldn’t keep the anguish from his voice. Not after a day like this.

Kili took Thorin’s hand and laid it over his heart. “I’m fine. I’m here. You’ll protect me, that’s what you’ve always done.”

“I was terrified”, Thorin confessed so quietly that even Kili barely heard him.

“You were not the only one.” Kili kissed him again. “I’ll lie with you if you wish.”

But Thorin shook his head. “You need your rest.”

“If you are sure…” Kili trailed off, nestling himself against Thorin which was nothing short of playing dirty.

“Maybe just for a moment”, Thorin relented. He was just as exhausted and weary as the rest of them. He could allow himself this small comfort after today.

Thorin wrapped his arms around Kili after they lied down and held him tight. He could feel Kili’s heart beat in his chest, slow and steady. It calmed him more than anything else could. The undeniable proof that Kili was alive and well. For the last couple years now his worst nightmares hadn’t been about Smaug but instead he dreamed of Kili dying before his eyes. After today he knew he had gained a new one and he dreaded the moment where he would wake with the image of Kili’s crushed body burned into his eyelids.

Right now however the warmth of Kili’s body against his, his familiar smell and his breath against Thorin’s neck was all he needed to chase the nightmares away.


End file.
